


Лита

by Lady_Ges



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: Присоединяясь к празднующим на фестивале никогда не знаешь, с кем можешь столкнуться.История, обратная Повести о Новом годе. И нечисть здесь куда более веселая и дружелюбная. Даже Кроуфорд, хотя он редкостная Тварь Тьмы.





	Лита

Все, что есть у меня —   
и другого не надо —   
Алая Книга о Чудесах. (с)

Идея уходить от погони по одиночке логична, но не лишена издержек.   
Айя кружит по городу, пытаясь отвязаться от неожиданно настойчивого хвоста, пока в наушнике звякают позывные - команда собирается в условленом месте.   
Очередной переулок выносит его к площади, на которой кипит средневековый базар, Айя ныряет в пеструю, причудливо разодетую толпу и передает команде отбой, чтобы излишне горячие головы не вздумали спасать командира. Хвост отваливается где-то между палатками ремесленников и ристалищем. Среди рыцарей в полном доспехе, окруженных восторженной малышней, и прекрасных дам всех эпох, скромный японец с тубусом на плече как-то теряется.  
Поток туристов несет его к окраине города, где на потеху любопытствующим соорудили целый палаточный городок, что-то среднее между бродячим цирком и средневековым военным лагерем. Айя позволяет себе влиться и плыть по течению. Он, в сущности, никуда не торопится. Уходить из города проще всего будет вместе с нагулявшейся толпой, не сейчас, в самый разгар праздника.   
Импровизированная харчевня приходится весьма кстати. Штендер обещает еду по самым аутентичным рецептам и пахнет от котлов и костров вполне прилично. Бегать и дальше голодным бессмысленно, так что Айя заказывает мясной пирог, исходящий паром и сочащийся бульоном. Потом смешливая официантка приносит мороженое - дынное, в хрустящем вафельном стаканчике. Оно с кислинкой, приятно холодит горло и слишком быстро тает, так что приходится по-детски облизывать пальцы.   
Между палаток, разгоняя и без того неуверенные и неспешные сумерки самой короткой ночи, разгораются факелы. Поток туристов рассасывается, утекает к городу, электричеству и привычному шуму. Остается запах дыма, свежего дерева, незнакомой еды и деловитая суета коренных обитателей. Сейчас Айе даже жаль, что тут нет никого знакомого. Можно было бы подсесть к костру, послушать сплетни, уточнить, не возьмет ли кто-нибудь из уезжающих пассажира.   
Теплый летний вечер несет его, дергает за рукава кевларового плаща, помогает улыбаться девицам в старинных платьях. Гостиницы явно под колпаком, и проверять его надежность Айя не горит желанием. Прямо сейчас, по крайней мере. Да и вряд ли там остались свободные места: фестиваль, туристы.   
\- Фудзимия! Кончай блудить! - Взрыв смеха и голос из прошлого, неожиданный, неуместный, безошибочно узнаваемый, звучит неподалеку, едва удается просто обернуться, не соскальзывая в тень, не нащупывая рукоять катаны. - Блуждать. Мы тут!   
Кроуфорд, сгинувший на развалинах Коа, растерявший лоск, костюм и монокль, приветственно машет ему кружкой. На нем просторная рубаха и местная клетчатая юбка, килт, кажется. Оракул из Шварц выглядит неприлично довольным и неприлично своим среди местных любителей истории. Только позавидовать и остается.   
Кроме него у костра четверо, три девицы в цыганских юбках и мужик совершенно пиратского вида, с окладистой бородой и повязкой на один глаз. Шульдиха нигде не видно.   
Все это немножко безумно и сюрреалистично, так что Айя подходит и усаживается на криво обтесанный чурбак. Прямо сейчас давно знакомый недруг кажется наименьшим злом. Прошлое осталось в Японии, на другом конце мира и в другом времени, и было-то: пара приятных вечеров без всяких долгов и обязательств. Среди череды девчонок на одну ночь - почти полноценный роман.   
\- Мои кузины. Батилд, Киннеберга, Элва. - А вот это уже совсем неожиданно.  
Девицы по очереди кивают, и Айя старается запомнить: ожерелье из монет у первой, причудливые серьги второй, лицо третьей разрисовано листьями виноградной лозы.   
\- Майкл. - Мужчина протягивает руку сам, улыбается. - Я не с этим цирком. Я с соседним.   
В руки тыкается глиняная кружка и Айя почти с удивлением принюхивается к сладковатому и терпкому аромату.   
\- Вересковый эль. Аутентичный рецепт. - Подсказывает одна из девиц. Нарисованные на скулах листья будто подрагивают от ветра. Так и тянет потрогать.   
Напиток прокатывается по языку дымной горечью и кажется куда более крепким, чем привычное пиво. Отставить кружку сразу не дает элементарная вежливость, пить больше - осторожность. Сейчас ему никак нельзя терять контроль. Маловероятно, что Шварц здесь по его душу, но проблем хватает и без них.   
Надо узнать, нет ли у Кроуфорда тут какой-нибудь... кузины, которая согласится взять утром попутчика.   
\- Переодеться тебе надо. - Оракул ухитряется подойти совершенно незаметно, наклоняется, обдает горячим дыханием шею. - Сегодня ночь солнцеворота, нет нужды в оружии, Абиссинец.   
\- Будь нашим гостем, - Киннеберга звенит украшениями. - Сегодня хорошая ночь.   
Хорошая, кто бы спорил.   
Наверно, в том единственном глотке хмеля было многовато, потому что Айя покорно поднимается и идет за Кроуфордом в палатку. Возможно, конечно, там были какие-нибудь интересные психотропы, и стоит бежать, пока он еще что-то соображает, прорываться к стоянке или в город. Но чутье молчит. А старый знакомец, возможно, расщедрится на объяснения.  
Половину палатки занимает деревянный сундук. Вторую половину - низкая кровать, накрытая варварским совершенно покрывалом из натурального меха. Фонарь под потолком, правда, электрический и в творящейся вокруг средневековой вакханалии Айя   
проникается к нему искренней симпатией. Как к очевидному современнику.   
\- Что здесь происходит? - Хотелось бы спросить, как выжил в Коа, но не сейчас. Совершенно точно не сейчас.   
\- Праздник, Фудзимия. - Оракул опускается на корточки у сундука, откидывает крышку. - Здесь и сейчас празднуют Литу. Пьют пиво, прыгают через костер, ходят искать травы с хорошенькими девицами.   
\- Обязательно с девицами?  
\- Зависит от того, что хочешь найти. - Кроуфорд лукаво подмигивает, вытаскивает из сундука несколько рубах. - Вот это вниз, вот это - наверх. Барахло свое оставь здесь, никто не тронет.   
И деликатно выскальзывает из палатки, пока Айя с удивлением рассматривает непривычную одежду. Тонкий лен, причудливая вышивка по вороту и рукавам, пахнет лавандой и полынью. И, что самое главное, достаточно мешковато, чтобы скрыть легкий   
бронежилет. А вот плащ вместе с катаной и правда лучше оставить. Если здесь случится драка, пара хороших ножей будет куда полезнее.  
Гулять по ночному лагерю в компании Твари Тьмы оказывается неожиданно весело. От костров машут руками, окликают приветственно, и спустя каких-то полчаса Айя уже знаком с десятком кузин и кузенов, пестрых, звонких, неожиданно щедрых на улыбки и смех. Это странно - быть знакомым с чьей-то семьей. Не менее странно, что у Оракула из Шварц вообще есть семья. Такая.   
Хотя кто знает, что там под внешним дружелюбием. И Такатори слыли крепким кланом с традициями.   
Кроуфорд достает где-то стаканчик от попкорна, наполненный свежей, ароматной земляникой. Айя не спрашивает, откуда. Нахально отсыпает себе ягод, слизывает с пальцев сок.   
Брэд выразительно сглатывает, кашляет. Айя кусает губы, чтобы не смеяться в голос.   
Возможно, какие-то психотропы распылены в воздухе, и они все банальнейшим образом надышались. Иначе объяснить внезапную, сверхъестественную почти легкость не получается.   
Хорошая ночь.   
\- Хорошая, - Кроуфорд жмурится, оглядывается. - Не беспокойся, утром мы тебя доставим домой.   
Спросить бы, кто эти загадочные "мы". Кто-то из кузин? Интересно, есть среди них цивилы? И не удастся ли познакомиться с кем-нибудь поближе?   
\- Подозрительная щедрость.   
\- Многие разъедутся по домам, подхватить попутчика не проблема.  
Хорошо, если так.  
Когда они возвращаются к своему костру, из котелка, подвешенного на треноге, пахнет чем-то мясным и пряным, так что желудок заинтересованно урчит. Батилд улыбается, протягивает ему жаркое на тарелке из хлебной корки. Пахнет вкусно,   
особенно после кулинарных экспериментов Наны, но Кроуфорд принюхивается и печально вздыхает.   
\- Это кролик. На вкус совершенно не то же самое, что честно загнанный заяц.   
\- Останешься до Самайна - будут тебе и охота и зайцы. - Майкл смеется, бросает в костер обглоданную кость и пламя выстреливает искрами.   
Кроуфорд печально вздыхает в ответ, вспоминая почему-то англичан, из-за которых честному шотландцу уже и поохотиться негде.   
Айя вычерпывает пластиковой ложкой густую подливу, немножко завидуя Киннеберге, которая ловко орудует коркой хлеба.   
Где-то по соседству под взрывы хохота отчаянно мучают волынку и выкрикивают тосты за здоровье его величества короля. Но сейчас же вроде королева?  
К их костру подходят познакомиться, перекинуться парой слов, поделится свежими сплетнями и лепешками с сыром домашней выпечки. Очень взрослая и самостоятельная девица лет десяти-одиннадцати от роду, в платье из небеленого льна щедро одаривает всех венками.   
Айя фыркает, но покорно наклоняет голову вслед за Кроуфордом.   
О цветах он, не смотря на добрые десять лет работы флористом, может сказать только “желтенькие такие, пахнут”. Приятно, кстати, пахнут: свежей травой, медовой сладостью, мятной горчинкой.   
\- Добрая ночь! - девица смеется и, неожиданно, прикасается губами к его щеке, - добрая ночь, мой рыцарь!   
Айя смеется в ответ. Собственному смущению, покрасневшим скулам, снисходительной улыбке Кроуфорда. Воспринимать ребенка как угрозу, хотя бы теоретическую, не получается никак. Несмотря на весь печальный опыт.   
Подошедшая сзади Киннеберга обнимает за плечи.   
\- Венок не выбрасывай потом. - Лицо у нее неожиданно бледное, в глазах дрожат отблески костра. - Папоротник цветет. Пойдем искать?   
Айя искренне радуется консервативной целомудренности средневековых нарядов. Узкие ладони обжигают через ткань.   
Можно коротко качнуть головой, потому что папоротник же, какие там цветы? “Смотря что хочешь найти”, - отзывается в памяти голос Кроуфорда. Пальцы на плече пахнут речными лилиями.  
Айя кивает, поднимается, позволяя увести себя от костра.   
Кажется, Кроуфорд свистит им вслед и желает хорошей ночи. Кажется, не только он.   
Они начинают целоваться, едва очутившись за кругом палаток. Стоило бы пожалеть о не снятом бронежилете, но Киннеберга только улыбается, ведя ладонью по застежкам на боку. Губы у нее сладкие, жадные, неуступчивые, ногти впиваются в поясницу, и так легко уступить, позволяя другому вести.  
Хорошая ночь. Пьяная.   
На берег реки они вываливаются совершенно неожиданно, влетают в ивняк, разве что в воду не падают. Это немного странно, когда Айя готовился к миссии, он смотрел карту: реки там не было, только мелкий ручей и тот в другой стороне. Но от воды тянет накопленным за день теплом, а Киннеберга бросает платье в траву.  
\- Хорошая ночь! - Кожа у нее серебрится в лунном свете. - Иди ко мне!   
Цветок папоротника, вспоминается вдруг. Сказка. То, чего не может быть.   
\- Хорошая ночь, - выдыхают сзади, и это совершенно точно профнепригодность, потому что шагов Айя не слышал.   
А еще - они отошли не так далеко от лагеря, вокруг наверняка бродят такие же охотники за папоротником. И это совершенно не важно, когда его раздевают в четыре руки и распущенные косы под ладонью влажные, будто не успели высохнуть после купания, льются между пальцев, как скользкий шелк. Киннеберга прижимается грудью откровенно и требовательно, позволяет притереться, обнять, не прятать желание. Брэд зато преувеличено, незнакомом аккуратен. Это почти целомудренно, будто Оракул из Шварц сомневается в своем праве, и от этого неожиданно смешно.   
\- Добрая ночь. - Айя поворачивает голову, улыбается, надеясь поймать взгляд, и на мгновение ему кажется, что желтые глаза светятся в темноте.   
Где-то невдалеке глухо ухает сова, заливаются стрекотом местные цикады. Целуется Кроуфорд совершенно по прежнему, нагло и искренне. Сладко.   
Секс на лугу - занятие совершенно не романтическое, мелкие камушки впиваются в колени, трава мешается под руками, но они устраиваются кое-как на расстеленной одежде. Возятся, как подростки, искренне и немного неуклюже.   
Ночь звенит внутри, полнится теплом и разделенным на троих смехом, свежим ветерком по влажной коже, запахом раздавленной в пальцах травы. Киннеберга совершенно гладкая внизу, солоноватая и терпкая на вкус, как морская вода. Горячая и тесная внутри, царапает Айе плечи почти до крови, устраиваясь удобнее на его коленях, двигается ритмично и уверенно. С ней легко: целоваться, ласкать чуть влажную спину, двигаться в такт. С Брэдом сложнее. Брэд прижимается сзади, вылизывает шею, отвлекает, не позволяет касаться себя. Поднимается, наконец, притираясь к щеке возбужденным членом и Айя послушно открывает рот. Это слишком мало, Кроуфорда хочется подмять под себя, разложить на приличной кровати, заставить стонать, присвоить целиком и полностью. Но пока что Брэд молчит, жмурится и старается не вбиваться слишком глубоко.   
Кончают они почти одновременно. Айя сглатывает, облизывает губы.   
Хорошая ночь.   
Потом Киннеберга уходит купаться. Зовет присоединиться, но Айе слишком лень двигаться. Тем более лезть ночью в незнакомую реку, которой и на карте-то нет. Сидеть, мечтательно запрокинув голову, тоже неплохо.   
Земля уже почти остыла после дневной жары, трава под ладонями влажная. Некстати думается, что тактическим штанам ничего не будет, а вот чужую рубаху он ухитрился испачкать. Подниматься и идти в лагерь - ни сил, ни желания.   
Устроившийся рядом Кроуфорд молчит сыто и устало.   
Хочется - молчать и дальше. Надо - прояснить кое-какие вопросы.   
\- Где мы?   
\- Где и были. - Спокойствие в голосе Кроуфорда фальшивое, как черепаха в супе. - На лугу. В окрестностях Криффа. Час езды от Эдинбурга.   
\- Звезды. Городская засветка. - Стоило бы испугаться, но Айя видел и не такое. И пока не встречал ничего, с чем нельзя было бы справиться доброй сталью и калибром покрупнее. - Рядом с городом небо другое. Где мы, Брэд?   
\- Когда. - Голос… Айя бы сказал, что Оракул из Шварц чем-то очень доволен, если бы мог понять, чем. - Мы - когда. Давно. К рассвету вернемся.   
\- Куда?   
\- А куда ты хочешь?   
На условленую точку сбора?  
В Конэко?  
Домой?   
Айя отчего-то не сомневается в принципиальной достижимости всех трех целей. Здесь и сейчас, по крайней мере. И принципиальной же их невозможности. Растертая между пальцев травинка горчит.   
Ночная бабочка задевает скулу щекотно и невесомо. Айя ловит ее, осторожно сжимая пальцы, чтобы не раздавить хрупких крыльев.   
\- В Винчестер. Надеюсь, тебе по пути.   
Кроуфорд вдруг прижимается, неожиданно сильно стискивая плечо, коротко прикасается губами к щеке.   
От реки доносится ржание, топот и плеск, будто в воду загнали табун коней, и звонкий, заливистый смех Киннеберги.   
\- Вода теплая. Пойдем. - В чужом голосе предложение и надежда. - Потом уже холодно будет, придется целый год ждать. Пойдем.   
Ждать целый год. Не с их ремеслом. Кроуфорд тепло дышит в висок.   
Лита, хорошая ночь, безумная ночь обнимает теплом, подмигивает огоньками далеких костров.   
Айя поднимается и тянет наверх подол рубахи.


End file.
